Lovely Birthday
by citrasama
Summary: Reggie is throwing a birthday party for Paul, even though he hates parties and insisted not having one. But as a brother, he did it anyways. There was one purpose of why Reggie really wanted a party: he and Barry were planning on getting Dawn and Paul together. IKS


Welcome ikarishippers! Here's a requested oneshot from **Eeveexme**. Thank you for asking me to write such a cute oneshot! c:

I'm just going to get straight to the story. I have a lot to write this week. (:

Get ready for jealousy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Barry," Reggie greeted.

"Oh hey, Reggie," he greeted back. "What's up?"

Reggie grinned. "So I'm throwing Paul a birthday party next Saturday. Him and Dawn are obviously head over heels towards each other. I was thinking—"

"You don't even have to continue." Barry smirked and Reggie laughed. "Do you have a plan or is it all going to be improvised?"

"You can do whatever you want to get them together," Reggie said.

Barry chuckled. "Okay. I'm not holding back then."

"That's fine," the purple haired man said. "Paul is going to love his birthday present."

…**დ**

**The Next Saturday**

Paul grumbled as he looked around the overly decorated room. It was hideous. "Reggie, I'm going back," he said.

"No, no, stay," Reggie said. "Why would you leave your own party?"

"It's not my party," Paul said. "It's yours. Because of that, I'm leaving."

"You're leaving?"

Paul turned around at that voice almost _immediately_. Reggie smirked and walked away, but still close enough to hear and watch their conversation.

Paul was secretly glaring daggers at his older brother. He had the guts to invite Dawn! "I'm thinking about it," he said.

"What?" Dawn exclaimed. "No! Stay, I'll make this party fun just for you, okay?"

_Just for you_. Like he could argue with that. Either way, he couldn't say anything because Dawn had already had his hand in her's. She was dragging him to the kitchen where there was many dishes of food.

"Paul, look!" Dawn said. "Donut holes! You like them, right?"

"No. I don't like sweets."

Dawn's smile dropped. "What? But I made some for you and you ate them, remember?"

Paul sighed. "Dawn, I said I don't like sweets. It's a possibility that my likings change, alright?" Dawn gave him a tiny nod and he sighed. His stupid brother. Not only did he invite Dawn to the party, but she's also sad because of him. None of this wouldn't happened if—

"WHY'S THE PARTY SO DOWN, EVERYONE?"

All the people in the house stopped what they were doing and turned to the source of the loud voice. Barry had a microphone in his hand. They greeted him and Barry grinned, eyeing Dawn and Paul. "We have some cake coming in a few minutes. In the mean time, let's sing the birthday song to Paul!"

"You invited Barry?" Dawn asked him with a slight tone of disgust.

Paul groaned. "My brother did."

"One, two, three!" Barry counted. "Happy birthday to you…" Everyone turned to face Paul and Dawn awkwardly took a step away from him.

_I am ready to kill you, Reggie._

…**დ**

Reggie approached Barry, who was drinking punch and still staring at Dawn and Paul. "Have you done anything yet?" Reggie asked.

"Besides making Paul feel miserable, no," Barry said in amusement.

"I was thinking when the cake arrives you should 'accidentally' do something to Dawn." Reggie winked and Barry thought for a split second.

"Got it."

…**დ**

The doorbell rang, and Barry immediately ran over to the door. "And the total is sixteen ninety five," the delivery man said. Reggie appeared and handed him a check. "Happy birthday." The delivery man left then.

"What's your plan?" Reggie asked.

Barry glanced over at Paul, who was being forced to play Just Dance 4 by Dawn. "When Paul's finished, just watch. Reggie, do me a favor and get everyone to watch, kay?"

Reggie nodded. "Alright."

Once Paul finished the game, he lost, Barry walked past him and purposely dropped the cake on Dawn. It was around her chest area, and everyone gasped.

"Holy _shit_," Barry said. "I'm so sorry."

"You did that on purpose!" Paul yelled. Dawn was speechless; she was so shocked at what just happened.

"No!" Barry said. "It was a total accident. Wait, there are some napkins in the bag from the cake…" Barry grabbed some napkins and started to wipe the frosting off her neck.

Paul snarled. "Stop, ask someone else to do it." Paul didn't know that everyone knew what Barry was doing. Reggie spread the word already. Dawn didn't know, though.

"Why do you care, Paul?" Barry asked in an annoyed tone. He was faking it.

"I don't," Paul said.

Dawn glared. Well, that hurt her feelings. "Barry, it's fine. You should take responsibility, too."

Barry was secretly smirking; Paul looked angrier than ever. "Yeah. Sorry, Dawn." Barry grabbed some more napkins and was waiting for Paul to react.

"Poor Dawn," a nearby person whispered purposely. "She was so nice to Paul this time but he doesn't care about her."

"Like he ever did," another one said.

This angered Paul even more. He walked straight to Barry and shoved him into the crowd. Paul took off his sweater and covered Dawn with it. "Shut up, people!" Paul said. He glared at Barry once more and dragged Dawn to the basement where no one was.

Barry stood up and gave everyone a big smirk. "Great job. That's not what we expected, but great."

"I wonder what Paul's gonna do to her," Reggie said.

Barry smirked again. "We should peek from the window outside…" All the party guests cheered and ran outside.

…**დ**

"What, Paul?" Dawn yelled for the tenth time. Once they were downstairs, Paul didn't say or do anything. "Paul, I'm going to use the shower."

"Wait," Paul said.

"Wait for what, Paul?" Dawn said. "Hurry up, I feel gross."

"Wait, okay?" Paul said, his annoyance showing now.

Dawn sighed. "No! You don't care."

"How would you know?"

"You said so yourself!" Dawn yelled.

"I refused to let Barry tease me," Paul said. "So I just said that. Everything I say doesn't have to be true."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just tell me where the bathroom is."

"This is the worse birthday, I swear," Paul grumbled.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Dawn exclaimed. "I was trying to make it fun but you were being a party pooper the whole time! It's not anyone's fault, but yours!"

"Actually it's my brother's fault, he's the one who set this whole shit up," he said. "If he wasn't in town then this wouldn't have happened."

"Can I just use the bathroom?" Dawn said again.

"Can't you just listen to me?" Paul said.

"No!" Dawn said. "There's frosting all over me. You don't understand how a girl would feel in this situation!"

"It's fine, you troublesome girl," Paul said. "You look fine!"

She growled. "Define what 'fine' means!" Dawn said. "As a girl, I have to look my best, okay? Especially if it's for the guy I like."

After she said that, she covered her mouth with both hands, completely embarrassed, shocked and… well, speechless. Paul felt the same, but there was no way he'd show it. Dawn didn't speak, so he did.

"What?"

"No, nothing," Dawn said. _I have to escape from here. I can't believe I said that! _"Anyways, just tell me what you need to say so I can get this gross stuff off of myself."

"Repeat what you said," Paul said.

"Tell me what you need to say so I can get this gross stuff off of myself," Dawn said.

"Before that."

"Anyways."

"Before."

"Nothing."

Paul glared. "Before all that!"

"How would I remember?" Dawn exclaimed. "You know my brain's not as good as others', Paul."

Paul didn't say or do anything and Dawn was flustered. Of course she didn't forget what she had said, and Paul knew that. He sighed and said, "You're so sly."

"What?" Dawn said.

"Even on my birthday you won't let me have what I want," Paul continued, ignoring her.

"No, Paul—

"Some birthday," he said.

"Okay, okay, Paul!" Dawn said. Paul smirked. He loves teasing Dawn. "I hate looking gross in front of people, especially if it's you, Paul."

"Why is that?"

"You heard me," she mumbled.

"But why me?"

Dawn blushed. "Paul, you heard me!"

"I didn't hear you," he said.

"Forget it," Dawn said.

"Oh by the way," Paul started, "where's my birthday present?"

Dawn paled. "Well… you see, Reggie kind of told me about the party at last minute, so I couldn't—"

"You don't have one?" Paul said.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Dawn said. "I'll give you anything, just name it."

"Just tell me what you said before, but summarize it in three words." Paul smirked.

Dawn blushed. "Paul, you're such a meanie!" He chuckled lightly and Dawn took a deep breath and turned away. "I—"

"Look at me when you say it."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Paul asked.

Dawn slowly turned to face him and quietly she said, "I love you."

"That's all I needed," Paul said.

"Won't you give me a repl—mm!" Paul had pressed his lips against her's. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. They stayed like that for minutes, and each minute it got more passionate.

When they let go, Dawn's face was redder… way redder than before. "Let's just say that my feelings are the same as yours."

"No way!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Want me to prove it?" Paul teased.

Dawn grinned. "Well, I don't mind."

Paul kissed her again, and he shut her eyes. Dawn recorded every movement of his and enjoyed them at most.

…**დ**

**One week later**

Paul walked over to his mailbox and opened it. There was only one thing: a big envelope. He took it and while he was walking, he checked who it was from.

_Reggie Shinji_

He sighed and opened it after he entered his house. It was a DVD, labeled: _Paul's Lovely Birthday_.

His eyes widened and he quickly shoved the DVD into his laptop.

"_I love you Paul."_

"_That's all I needed."_

"_Won't you give me a repl—mm!" _

Paul gritted his teach as he watched the video of him and his girlfriend making out in his brother's basement.

"Reggie, I'm gonna _kill _you."

* * *

**Ehh, I liked it.**

**Hopefully you guys, especially Eeveexme, did, too! I thought there was a little too much dialogue…**

**Oh well. Time to write more stuff! (; review, favorite, critique, I dunno. Just no flames, I guess.**

**Tata!**

**~Citra**


End file.
